


Дождь

by Vardek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кас грустит, Дин, как это часто и бывает, принимает его грусть на свой счет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reda_79](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reda_79).



> Beta: Dalgren  
> Заявка reda_79: Я что-то помешалась на дожде и осени...Соответственно Дин/Кас. Кас грустит, Дин пытается его расшевелить, развеселить...  
> Author note: Прости, солнц, получилось не вполне то, что ты хотела. Такое у меня было настроение.

В доме темно, так темно, что Дин с трудом различает очертания предметов. И дело даже не в том, что уже давно наступил вечер. На дворе середина лета, почти солнцестояние, и сумерки еще не должны были бы опуститься на землю. Но сегодня весь день был какой-то не такой, как обычно. Они поздно встали и еще долго ходили сонные, пытаясь разлепить глаза и вяло переговариваясь.  
Было душно, настолько душно, что, казалось, если приглядеться, то можно увидеть висящие в воздухе капельки воды. И их тела постоянно были покрыты тонкой пленкой липкого пота, от которого невозможно было избавиться, неважно, сколько раз за сегодня они ходили в душ. Эта противная пленка появлялась снова и снова, практически сразу же, словно никуда не исчезала, стоило выключить воду. И не хотелось даже касаться друг друга, хотя обычно они не могли удержаться от легких прикосновений, поглаживаний, мимолетных ласк, которые длились мгновение, но воспоминание о них еще долго остывало на коже.  
Ближе к вечеру в воздухе повисло ожидание развязки. На горизонте уже давно медленно, с ленивой тяжелой грацией сгущались тучи, изредка долетало эхо далекого грома, и тут и там были видны короткие вспышки, которые, словно какая-то затейливая цветомузыка, озаряли изнутри темное небо вдалеке.  
Непогода достигла этого маленького домика, в котором они нашли приют в последние недели, и с неба внезапно, без предупреждающих редких первых капель, обрушился ливень. В воздухе мгновенно посвежело настолько, что впору было идти на поиски завалявшейся где-то на дне рюкзака теплой рубашки.  
И все же Дин не может сдвинуться с места. По его телу время от времени пробегает дрожь, когда очередной поток холодного ветра вскользь касается его обнаженных предплечий, но он словно прирос ногами к полу. Его взгляд прикован к тому, кто сидит сейчас на подоконнике у открытого окна и, выставив руку наружу, ловит в подставленную ладонь падающие с неба тяжелые капли.  
Кастиэль не замечает его, стоящего в глубине комнаты, почти у самого дверного проема, и его лицо сейчас открыто, свободно от всех масок, которые бывший ангел научился носить за последние месяцы с уверенностью профессионального игрока в покер. Он умеет так правдиво улыбаться, доверчиво заглядывать в глаза и казаться абсолютно счастливым здесь, на земле, рядом с ним, Дином, что порой можно просто забыть, что он отказался от Небес, от всего, что тысячелетия составляло его существование, лишь потому, что Дин попросил его остаться. И ангел остался здесь, без возражений принял новые правила игры и играл в нее с таким неожиданным мастерством, что порой можно было поверить... порой можно было просто забыть...  
Кроме таких вот неправильных дней, каким был сегодняшний. Кроме таких вот моментов, когда Кастиэль сидит у окна, ловит рукой потоки воды, но его взгляд устремлен куда-то далеко, ввысь и дальше, туда, где кончаются облака и начинается Вселенная. Огромная Вселенная, которая когда-то вся лежала у его ног и на самом краешке которой он вынужден был сейчас существовать.  
О чем он думает сейчас, его синеглазый ангел? Жалеет ли он о сделанном выборе? Мечтает ли снова широко расправить невидимые крылья, чтобы оторваться от этой грешной земли и устремиться ввысь, туда, где сияет его дом, сейчас далекий и совершенно недостижимый? И если нет, то откуда тогда такая грусть в его глазах?  
И Дин не может не чувствовать себя вором, который украл что-то, на что у него не было никакого права. Оставил себе драгоценность, которая раньше принадлежала всему миру, чтобы она сверкала только для него, спрятанная, укрытая от всех глаз за глухой непроницаемой стеной из его нежелания больше быть одиноким, нежелания делиться, нежелания отпустить, оставив себе лишь воспоминания.  
И как же это должно было быть больно: вырвать из себя то, что являлось самим его существом, то, что делало его ангелом, недоступным и священным.  
Но Кастиэль сделал это для него. Положил свою благодать к его ногам, как странное подношение зарождающейся религии, у которой есть лишь один последователь. И как бы Дин ни стремился это скрыть, но временами ему хотелось вместе с благодатью вырвать из бывшего ангела его неистребимую веру и в его Отца, чтобы властвовать в сердце и душе этого существа полностью и безраздельно. Но это было невозможно...  
И сейчас, глядя на одинокую, кажущуюся такой хрупкой фигуру в открытом окне, Дин чувствует, что его сердце разрывается от необъяснимой глухой тоски и вины за жертву, что он потребовал от единственного существа, которое любил. Сколько правды оказалось заключено для него в простых словах: "Больнее всего мы раним тех, кого по-настоящему любим".  
А потом Кастиэль поворачивает к нему голову, и в его глазах нет ни капли грусти. Они сияют радостным изумлением, в них столько восхищения и благоговения, что все мысли разом покидают Дина, он снова может двигаться и делает неуверенный шаг навстречу любимому.  
\- Дин, - шепчет его ангел с легкой улыбкой на полных губах, которые хочется немедленно поцеловать, чтобы их знакомый вкус помог стереть последние остатки горечи, которой Дин, казалось, был пропитан насквозь.  
В несколько быстрых шагов он пересекает комнату и приникает к этим губам, со стоном, с именем, которое уже давно стало для него молитвой.  
\- Кас...  
Самое сильное чувство во Вселенной - любовь. Она всемогуща, она может поднять одного усталого и полного горечи человека на такую высоту, где обитают только ангелы; она способна разбить сердце ангела и заставить его спуститься с Небес на грешную землю, лишь бы быть с тем, кого он любит. Любовь знает самопожертвование, она знает одиночество, она также знает и грусть.  
Легкую грусть, которая бывает лишь тогда, когда ты хочешь разделить с любимым момент твоей жизни, момент, который быстротечен и скоро останется лишь в твоей памяти; грусть, которая бывает лишь тогда, когда в этот конкретный момент жизни любимого нет рядом.  
Кастиэль не думал ни о Небесах, ни о своей жертве. Он просто смотрел на темное небо за окном, ловил в ладонь одну за одной капли дождя и думал о Дине... который был рядом.

 

Конец


End file.
